


The Gift of Christmas

by miridelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Foster Care, Meet-Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/pseuds/miridelaney
Summary: Luna comes to the Burrow to get Ginny, despite knowing that her friend misses her brother and just hasn't been able to calm her upset from the Wizarding Battle at school. It takes convincing by Luna to finally make Ginny decide to go with her friend, and she realizes that Luna hadn't taken her there solely to help the children, but also to help HER!





	The Gift of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:   
> Character A (Luna) recruits help as she prepares a perfect Christmas for a group of foster children. Character B, (Ginny), who isn't particularly charitable or into Christmas this year, is assigned to help Luna. Could include cookie making hijinks, decorating disasters, wrapping ridiculousness, and in spite of everything happy endings for all desirable. What

Luna smiled as she walked up to the door of the Burrow. Though Luna knew her friend used to like Christmas, things had changed a bit recently for her and Luna knew she had to change something in her friend. 

The loss Ginny had to bear changed her, it made her a bit less whimsical, less happy, and Luna hated how losing her brother had changed her. And that was why Luna had decided to take Ginny with her to something special. 

Luna knocked her special knock which told the Weasley family that it was Luna who had come knocking on their door. Seconds later, the very special Molly Weasley opened it up to reveal the kitchen, smelling like freshly baked bread, dishes being washed by magic, and Molly’s favourite singer, Celestina Warbeck on the radio. Luna found herself sighing happily. There was something about being at The Burrow that helped her to feel almost like she was home. “Hullo Mrs Weasley, Ginny here?” Luna asked. 

“Of course, she’s up in her room, you’re looking quite festive, Luna dear. And I’ve told you that you can call me Molly.” Molly said, winking.

“Thank you, you see, I have plans today, and though Ginny doesn’t know it yet, she’s coming with me.” Luna said as she moved closer to Molly so that she could whisper into Molly’s ear. “We’re going to a Foster Care Center to make Christmas for the children there. I know Ginny isn’t feeling so festive, but I really think this will help her to know that she’s not alone, that there are ways to help others and to feel better yourself.” Luna looked up at Molly to see her reaction. 

Molly smiled kindly and nodded her head. “Yes, Luna dear, I do think that might help her. Why don’t you go on up to her room and tell her your plans. And when you come back down, I’ll have some cookies for the pair of you to bring with you, how’s that sound?” 

Luna smiled and nodded, giving Molly a hug. “Thanks Mrs. Weasley.” 

Molly chuckled. “Molly, Luna dear, call me Molly.” Molly winked. 

“Sorry, I guess that’s quite hard for me to do. I mean, I’ve known you a number of years now…” Luna said, her cheeks blushing a little. 

“This is true.” Molly said, smiling. “But now you’re an adult, so now it’s a bit different…” 

“I’ll try to remember that.” Luna said, hugging Molly again, before smiling at her and turning away to go up the stairs to Ginny’s room. 

*****  
Luna knocked on Ginny’s door when she got up there and she heard Ginny sigh and heard the click of the door as it opened again, and Luna was face to face with her ginger haired friend. “Get dressed. We’re going out.” 

“Out? Where are we going?” Ginny asked, her voice soft and almost pained. 

“You’ll see. Just get dressed, a pair of slacks and a button down will do. Here, I’ll help you choose something.” Luna said, moving to her drawers, pulling out a pair of black slacks and putting it over her arm before going to the small closet on the wall next to the small set of drawers. Luna dug through the small closet and grinned when she spotted the perfect shirt, it was red and green checked and Luna took it carefully off the hanger and handed it to her friend.”Go on, put this on. Go on, go on.” Luna said, turning around so that if Ginny was self conscious at all, she wouldn’t have to be. The blonde heard nothing behind her and so she asked, “Are you changing? I hope you’re changing…” she said, waiting to find out if her ginger haired friend was actually changing her clothes. 

“But why? Where are we going?” came Ginny’s soft and clearly upset reply. 

Luna knew that Ginny hadn’t been okay since her brother had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts months before, and that was why she was trying to help her to feel better, to help other people again. “We’re going to change the lives of those who can’t help themselves....” Luna answered. “Now get dressed or I’ll have to do it for you.” 

“You… You wouldn’t, would you?” Ginny asked. 

“You think I wouldn’t?” Luna replied, starting to turn around. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll… I’ll change…” Ginny said, sounding panicked. 

“Listen, we’re going to change the lives of kids who don’t have what you have. We’re going to help others…” Luna said. “And you know why?” she asked. 

“Wh… why?” Ginny answered. 

“Because that’s exactly what they’d have all done. Why do you think Fred and George opened their joke shop?” Luna asked her, turning around and looking into her eyes rather than anywhere else. 

“I… I…” Ginny stammered. 

“Because they wanted to help people laugh… Don’t you want to help people too? Like we used to?” Luna answered. “Listen, before I met you, everyone called me Loony Lovegood… I don’t think you realize what just being friends with you has done for me… Don’t you want to keep that up? For your brother?” 

Ginny’s eyes teared up, and she nodded, quickly changing her clothes. “I.. I…” 

“That’s what I thought. Now you and me, we’re going to a foster home for children that don’t have a family. We, you and me, are going to give them Christmas.” Luna said. 

Ginny looked at her. “We…. We’re going to what?” she asked. 

“We’re going to give those children the Christmas they’ll never forget. Don’t worry, I have it covered, you’re just coming along, and you’ll see, it’ll help you feel better too.” Luna replied. 

“Are… are these kids… really orphans?” Ginny asked. 

Luna nodded. “Yes, just like Harry, and I just thought… that maybe it’ll help you feel better and help the kids have a Christmas… You in?” 

 

Ginny nodded and smiled, now dressed in her Luna chosen outfit. “I’m ready. And Luna? Thanks…” 

“That’s what friends are for…” Luna answered, her own eyes a little teary. “Ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be…” Ginny answered, and reached for Luna’s arm, linking them together.   
“Thanks friend. Means a lot to me…” 

“We have each other’s backs. Always.” Luna added, as they walked down towards the kitchen together. “We’ll be back later on, Molly.” Luna said, giving a one armed hug to one woman she had left in her own life that she could look at almost like a mother, her other still linked with Ginny’s. 

“Have fun girls!” Molly said, eyes slightly shiny with tears, though she refused to let them see her cry, so she turned away towards the sink, and wiped away a tear. 

Luna led Ginny out of the house and still holding her arm, apparated then to around the block from the Foster Home they were going to, in the backwoods behind the house. The pale blonde looked up her Ginny and smiled. “See that building over there? That’s the Foster Home. The children there are all from magical families, just like we are, so don’t be surprised when you see a bit of accidental magic, okay? The staff is all magical too, and well, I’ve been volunteering here for a while and the kids all know me. When I told them I was bringing a friend for Christmas they were so excited so don’t be surprised if you end up getting some hugs too.” 

“Really? These are all… magical children?” Ginny asked. 

“Yes, and some of them are quite small, others are a little older, nearly to Hogwarts age themselves. Some even have been here their whole lives, some only for a short white.” Luna answered. 

“The poor things…” Ginny said. “They don’t have a family… Nobody to love on them…” Ginny’s lips quivered. 

Luna hugged her quickly. “Hey now, maybe they don’t have what you have, but they do have people who love them. And they have me, and now, you know who else they have?” 

Ginny looked at Luna. “Who?” 

“You.” Luna said. “Now they’ll have you too.” 

Ginny stifled back a soft sob and nodded. “You’re right… And maybe… maybe we could… You know, take them a few at a time, home with us and show them…. Show them the Weasley Christmas?” she suggested. 

“I think some of the older ones would like that very much, but I think we should talk to your mother about that first?” Luna said. 

“It won’t bother Mum.” Ginny said softly. “I think it’ll help her too… She’s been feeding tons of children since we were small, she loves a full house, you know that.” 

“I think you’re right.” Luna smiled. “But first, let’s go inside and see what we can do for the kids here. Maybe one or two kids can jump out at us as needing a little bit of extra love?” Sound good?” 

Ginny nodded her head in agreement and made sure their arms were still linked, pulling Luna a little bit closer to her, thankful for her friend. 

Luna smiled softly, realizing that this was already making a huge difference for her friend and they hadn’t even gone inside yet. “So, when we first come in, just so you know, some of the little ones will surely come running to me. They do that, as of late. They truly love me so, they come fast… Sort of like Ron has told me that you and he did when your Dad came home from work at times when you were young…” 

Ginny blushed and nodded. “I can’t say I blame them, you are a very special person…” the ginger witch whispered to her friend, punctuating it with a smile. 

Luna smiled back and nodded. “I’ve been coming here a bit, ever since we graduated last May… so uhm, they kinda have gotten to know me quite well.” she added softly, as the pair started to walk again up towards the building again. 

Ginny nodded and took in a deep breath, slowly, and letting it out again just as slow as she’d taken it in. 

The pair reached the door and Luna didn’t even have to knock or ring the bell though, as a small blonde boy pulled the door open, nearly hitting himself in the face with the knob as he threw it open. “LUNA! I SAWED YOU FWOW DA WINDOW!” he said excitedly. “I tolded eveyone you hewe!” 

The boy was barely even four years old by the looks of him, and Ginny sort of smiled at him as he hugged Luna. “Heya sweet boy! Ginny, this is Maxim, Maxim, this is Ginny, she’s my friend I told you about, that I was bringing with me for Christmas!” 

“Hii!” Maxim said, letting go of Luna and running to Ginny to hug her tightly too. “I Mapsh!” he said, clearly unable to say the sounds of the letter x. 

“Hi there, Maxim…” Ginny said, sort of shocked at the hug right at the first moment he’d seen her. He sort of reminded her of someone, someone she’d known when she was small. “It’s nice to meet you sweetheart…” she added, trying hard to stay calm, and honestly not cry. 

“Luna say you da bethst!” he added to her, letting go of the hug and kissing her hand. 

Ginny looked at Luna and smiled softly. “So I’m the best, eh?” she asked Luna. 

Luna nodded her head. “Very much so.” 

“You really think so?” Ginny asked her, quietly. 

“From the bottom of my heart.” Luna answered as the other kids started to come into the foyer to join Maxim and the two ladies. 

“LUNA!” some of the younger ones squealed as they rushed up to them, surrounding the blonde witch in a huge hug. Some of the older kids followed behind, a bit more silent, in fact they didn’t say anything at first. 

Ginny watched them come towards the pair of witches and little Maxim, nervously. It was almost like Maxim knew she was uncomfortable, because the little boy never left her side, and though Ginny found it weird, the ginger witch didn’t want him to leave her side either. There was something about this little boy that Ginny adored from the first moment she’d set eyes on him. There was something about this boy, something that made her love him from first sight… 

Maxim hugged her close and Ginny sighed, actually happy for once, and she smiled up towards Luna and hugged little Maxim back. The other kids moved closer towards Luna and the blonde smiled happily towards them, her usual dreamy look on her face. “Hello everyone! Everyone, this is Ginny, my friend I was telling you about, Ginny, this is everyone!” Luna said, turning towards Ginny, who was still hugging Maxim. 

“Uh, hello everyone.” Ginny said, softly, kindly. She was glad to be there, but at the same time, this was getting very overwhelming for her, very quickly. There were so many emotions and feelings rushing through her that Ginny was beginning to wonder if she was going to just end up starting to cry. 

She didn’t want to, that was true. But she wouldn’t be shocked or surprised if she did in the end. 

Maxim shifted closer to her, a move that made Ginny wonder if he sensed her upset. And when the little boy buried his face into the ginger witch’s shirt, she hugged him tighter, and actually felt a little bit better than she had before. She didn’t understand it, but there was something about this little boy…. 

Something in him, in his eyes, in his heart, that made her just want to take him home with her and keep him safe and happy, forever. 

“Luna?” Ginny whispered towards her friend, and turned towards her and mouthed, so that only she could see, “What if we took Maxim home with us? I… I don’t have the heart to leave him here…” 

Luna smiled wide and nodded her head, saying for all to hear, “I thought you’d feel that way…” 

“How did you know I would?” Ginny asked her. 

“Honestly?” Luna asked. 

“Duh.” Ginny said, winking and actually laughing for the first time in a long time. 

“Because he reminds me of you, and really your whole family.” Luna answered simply. “From the first moments I set eyes on him, I just saw him with you all, and I saw you all much happier for it, all of you, Fred too. You see it too, don’t you?” the blonde asked. 

Ginny nodded her head and though she was feeling quite shaky, she knew what Luna meant. “I… I do…” The ginger witch glanced towards Maxim, who was hugging her close. She felt him tremble and she leaned down to his level and held him closer. “It’s going to be okay sweetheart, I promise…” Ginny added to him, as she looked into his eyes. “Maxim? How would you like to come home with me?” she asked him. 

Maxim looked up at her, as if he was in a bit of a shock. “Wiff y… you?” he asked. 

“Yes, with me… would you like that?” Ginny asked him. 

His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. “YETH! YETH PWEATHE!” Maxim answered, happily. 

Ginny grinned. “There’s so many people at the house, are you okay with that buddy?” she asked him. 

Maxim nodded his head towards Ginny and hugged her tightly. “I WOVES PEOPOLESTH!” 

Ginny grinned and hugged him close. “My mum is going to love you, I can’t wait till she meets you! Dad too, you’ll see!” she told him. 

Luna glanced towards them and grinned, winking towards one of the older kids, who was clearly cheering that Maxim could potentially have just found a home, and on Christmas no less! Luna knew that all of the kids had felt a HUGE desire and need to take care of him, to be there for him, to show him that love was still real, and seeing that he might get a home out of this was setting pure joy into their eyes. Luna’s already wide smile widened, when she saw what happened next. 

Maxim hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her cheek, and he whispered, “I woves ta be woved!” 

“You will, you’ll see, little one, they really will love you so very much…” Ginny told him, hugging him again, kissing the top of his tiny head. 

Luna looked around at the people around them and suggested, “Well, shall we go inside? Let’s make Christmas for the kids, shall we?” 

“YEAH!” the kids cheered, and Maxim hugged Ginny tighter, not making to let her go. 

Ginny was totally okay with him not letting her go, in fact, she didn’t want to ever let him go, and that wasn’t a feeling she was expecting, in the least. And she was incredibly thankful to Luna for bringing her here. 

Maxim looked up at Ginny and though he didn’t say a single word, she knew what he was thinking. “I love you too buddy, more than I could even explain to you…” And he grinned and hugged her tighter still. 

Maxim nodded his head and buried himself back into her arms, and Ginny held tight to him, hugging him closer still as they all moved into the Orphanage. 

The building was all decked out, it was as if the children all worked together to make a happy Christmas for each other, and that had Ginny smiling too. She hadn’t expected all the trimmings, but she was glad to see it. It actually reminded her of what the Burrow used to look like… 

And she’d missed that… 

Luna looked towards Ginny and smiled. “I told you this would be a good idea.” the blonde said, winking in the ginger’s direction. 

Ginny nodded her head and added. “Luna, when you’re right, you’re right.” Ginny smiled and hugged Maxim again, whispering into his ear, “Do you want to show me around?” 

Maxim nodded his head and excitedly pulled Ginny around the building, showing her all the rooms, all of which were decked out with decorations and Christmas stockings, and even some presents. As they moved about Maxim introduced her to the other children too. Ginny was getting a bit overwhelmed, but she didn’t let it show. 

Meanwhile, Luna was whispering to a few of the older children, “Yes, this is what I was expecting to happen when I brought Ginny here.” she answered one of them who had just asked her if she’d planned the fact that Maxim and Ginny would have gotten along like this. “Maxim needs a place to be loved and cared for, he needs a ton of attention and we can’t give him as much as he needs here, you guys know that, and I thought Ginny and her family would be able to show him all of that then we can, AND they’d surely let him come play and who knows, maybe the lot of them would come spend time here too and you can all meet the family which showed me love when I was younger.”

“Did they really do all that for you, Miss Luna?” one of the younger kids, Karsten, asked, a look of hope on her face. 

“Yes, they really did. They basically took me in as one of their own, both while I still had my dad and after. The Weasleys are a very loving family who not only cared for us like we were actually their own children, and made sure we knew that if we ever needed anything, that we could go to them.” Luna said, smiling at the memories she’d shared with the Weasleys throughout the years. 

“Wow!” Karsten said, admiration in her voice. “I would really like to meet them, Miss Luna… Do you think they would come meet us? Like Miss Ginny did?” she asked. 

“Maybe.” Luna said, “I can see what I can do, how’s that sound?” 

“YEAH!” Karsten cheered. 

Luna chuckled and hugged Karsten, kissing the top of her blonde head. “Come on, let’s all go see where Maxim and Ginny have run off to!” she suggested, and led the others out of the room.


End file.
